


Parallel

by grainipiot



Series: SZ Odyssey/Pulsefire [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Galactic Slayer Zed, M/M, Odyssey AU, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Pulsefire Shen, Very Thin Plot, feelings are present and it's difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Stay he did several times and all had been good since then. Only, Zed didn't expect to catch some feelings on the way.Odyssey/Pulsefire AU - OS - sequel to "A reason to come back"
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: SZ Odyssey/Pulsefire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834096
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieEis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/gifts).



> Hey!!  
> Soooooooooo first I'm sorry, this OS was supposed to be posted A LOT earlier but my internet is quite bad and didn't come back before sleep.  
> Here is my second OS for the Odyssey/Pulsefire AU! I tried my best, I hope you'll like it xD  
> Thank you to my dear, may this work be worthy of your attention~
> 
> Thank you for reading!

No, this wasn’t love. Was it ? Then what did Zed feel right now, after all this time ?

_It can’t be that_.

Love took time and this had been far too short between them to be called as such. Since the first time he had ‘trapped’ Shen in his secret sanctuary, there had been a few more encounters but nothing that could prove the development of feelings.

To be exact, Shen had visited him two more times. It had gone the same way, a bit of talk mostly from Zed and not much answer from the other side. Then as if on habit it would turn into an embrace and further. Like a one-night stand, even though he didn’t like that way to present it. What they had was different. What he felt was different.

No idea what Shen thought of this whole thing. He was far too quiet and didn’t express a lot of things when he came by. Really, a mystery why he would even bother visiting. Zed didn’t understand. Maybe the first days after that initial encounter it was fine, he didn’t get too worked up about it because he had his fun. However it got difficult with time and each visit.

_What are we doing ?_

It wasn’t bad, so to say, there was no harm done. Obviously both wanted to be there and share such activities. But it didn’t answer the question. Zed had no idea what was the point of this. All he wanted before was to have Shen to stay a little longer and not once he would have planned to actually have sex and give mutual attention. Now he was a bit lost. _What do I want ?_

Clearly he wanted to see Shen and this was for the best because the latter seemed to agree. What then ? Was that all ? Just a few encounters, easy pleasure then goodbye till next time ? It was maddening to feel that everything was alright and quiet while he was sure something was wrong. Maybe that was it, a feeling that this wasn’t right. Too quiet. All in his head.

All this led to what he felt about Shen. At first it had been fun to play around and catch his attention but now that he had it, Zed didn’t know what to do. Not exactly a hollow feeling but something close enough. Something was up and he wasn’t sure. So he questionned himself.

Was it love ? He blocked this possibility. Zed didn’t even want to explore this. Time was too short to develop feelings, etc etc. _Nope_. Then it rose the question why such reaction ? No need to lie to himself, if he refused to question this then there must have been a problem.

Would it be so terrible ? It was fine to catch feelings for someone. Why was he freaking out even so slightly about it ? Because it wasn’t meant to happen. It had literally no reason to be there. Several times when they shared pleasure and intimacy Zed got this feeling of living something again. Something foreign, impossible to describe. He didn’t understand a bit of it.

Why was he drawn to Shen, a man that asked nothing to him but still indulged him and stayed ? He hated being left into darkness, unaware of what was happening. Everything needed to be explained. Why did he even chase this temporal traveler ? For fun ? Now it was too late, he had started to feel something and it wasn’t going away.

It was useless to feel this way. He may possibly like Shen more than he dared to imagine but it wouldn’t change anything. They were nothing like that. Two lonely guys taking some good time. Why question the legitimacy of feelings when it wasn’t even in the way ?

All this to say that he shouldn’t be bothered for nothing. No doubt it was going to stay as it was and Shen would come by like always. It wasn’t worth a headache and honestly, Zed enjoyed himself in these moments. No need to overthink.

If this was love then he was going to kick himself but it wouldn’t change a lot. It didn’t look like they were serious. _Stop thinking about that_. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bothering later.

~

The fourth time. To say he wasn’t thrilled would be a lie. Zed was more than happy to welcome his guest, furthermore because he didn’t even had to cause some troubles to get him here. Shen came by himself, from a strange portal that definitely didn’t come from this universe. This would be a topic for later, if Zed wanted to have him stay a little more to chat. He still craved the latter’s presence, no matter how strongly he denied any feelings.

Like the two previous times, Shen took charge immediately after a rather one-sided talk. Always so silent. The real start was when he took off his mask, making any attempt at affection welcome. Zed was glad and as quick he took advantage of this to kiss him. _At last_. A sigh ended up muffled in the kiss. No matter how many they shared, there was always a response from the latter. It may change from faint reciprocity to full commitment when passion was too ardent.

By now they were back to his bed, almost a reflex because both knew the real goal of these visits. It was for the intimacy shared. Zed was already quite satisfied to hold the latter, even more when hands wandered a little. It was a good sign, something he learned over time. Shen could remain very quiet but his gestures and initiatives translated his eagerness or satisfaction, depending on the moment. Actions instead of words.

Until the kiss ended, the latter parting to speak, gaze still tinted with emotion : « Undress. » Short, direct, nothing else added.

If the first times Zed was tempted to huff lightly for the lack of talk and too blunt orders, now he was more than ready to let it pass. He knew that later Shen would hold him tightly when climax hit, that his eyes would betray plenty of emotions that wouldn’t be voiced or showed otherwise. He was patient, everything would happen in due time. So he complied, ora shifting until skin was revealed and he was left vulnerable. No one would ever get him like this, no one but Shen.

Innerly he wondered what was next step. So far the latter hadn’t diversified what they did, always letting Zed ride him. This was also because no matter how much he valued and praised his newly lover, he liked to dominate. This never changed and Shen wasn’t exactly surrending this to him. It was clear that he was willingly giving it away for a time, still a bit in control. Not once Zed had managed to make him helpless and vulnerable.

However it took another direction. Instead of pulling Zed until he would straddle him, Shen was the one to push him back to lie down. _Oh ?_ The move wasn’t sudden like an order to stay down and take it, he still had time to react. But he didn’t. Zed was curious because again, he liked to see what the latter intitiated.

Instinct urged to swap the position but he shut this reflew quickly. It wasn't useful and if they were to try something else, he would allow this to go on.

No matter what he imagined to follow, it wasn’t close to what happened. Zed had maybe the idea that the latter would prepare him and take him like this, spreading him open to fully enjoy contact. Something else happened. Hands wandered over his naked body while Shen leaned down for a kiss. It didn’t last long though. Zed was a bit annoyed to feel him move away so soon and even more to remember that the latter was still clothed and armored. However his thoughts didn’t stay on that after next move, hands cupping his chest gently. Shen still had this gloves and it made such light difference when he touched him with care. His mouth trailed lower, from Zed’s cheek to his jaw, throat, neck and collarbone.

_I see_. It was definitely different and Zed couldn’t elaborate on that because his thoughts were racing. What did all this mean ? It was dumb to react like that but each single touch beyond simple prep was foreign.

Exhale, breath so shyly trembling when it came. He didn’t dare to move or make any smart remark, not now when Shen seemed to take at heart to worship him. That was true, wasn’t it ? The way he lingered over Zed’s body with obvious gentleness couldn’t be made up.

Probably the latter noticed this change of mood and his body reactions since he ran his hand over his side in a soothing manner. Nothing voiced, nothing pointed out, nothing acknowledged. _What’s happening ?_

He didn’t mean that every previous visit were rough and violent but right now it seemed to go on an unknown level. Shen’s mouth continued its slow path, now giving attention to his chest. A few times Zed tensed and gasped, not exactly expecting that sort of light pleasure. He hadn’t expected any of this.

Several emotions came up and it was so messy he didn’t wish to explore it. There was both a strange fluster for being in such position, far from control but also to be the target of thorough attention. This wasn’t something he had been prepared for and it would give him bad ideas. Just when he had been reluctantly wondering about possible love. Why would Shen to this when they didn’t even know what they were to each other ? Still, Zed didn’t protest because it was good, he wanted more of this and it slowly made his blush to crave that much.

« Damn you… » So quiet, after a particular loss of grasp over his control, a small noise escaping him.

Surprisingly, it made Shen break his special attention, looking up to meet his gaze. Not a single word but his eyes reflected his silent question. Asking if it was fine.

« Don’t you dare… » Zed urged him back to his previous position, lowering his head in hope he would resume his worship. He couldn’t dare to say he enjoyed that, even if he had no issue to say the same about their fucking on previous times. Why was it so difficult ? Emotions got in the way.

Even with the short display of angry consent, Shen looked at him before returning to his task. This was too much, his gaze said too long about what he felt. Very light curiosity and worry but also a need to please. Zed wasn’t ready to see this.

Sadness was still there. Even after each encounter and heated time. This same sadness that clung to Shen whatever he did or said to him. The only difference was how hard he tried to hide it or not. For now it wasn’t too striking but Zed still noticed. _Why ?_ Why such sadness even when he had made it clear Shen was free to come here or no? He wasn’t forced and clearly this wet attention over skin could only be given consensually. _Then what’s wrong ?_

Zed’s thoughts got shut down for a short time when the latter decided to stroke his cock. Now he realized how aroused he had been till then yet so enraptured in this attention offered. On reflex his body seeked pleasure and rocked back as much as he could. Shen obliged and went a little faster while he resumed his worship, sucking lightly. _Mmmh—_

So difficult to hold back. Why would he anyway ? This was his place, he was free. Zed kept his hand over the latter, almost bruising by the strenght used.

« Gonna cum… » He prefered to warn because this was going so fast and he wasn’t even aware he needed that much. Could fluster distract someone like this ?

It was clear Shen heard him because his ministrations became more difficult to ignore. Slick grasp around Zed’s cock and mouth providing attention near his neck, he was really making an effort. To the point where it seemed to be enough, suddenly tense under the touch. Zed came and almost jolted into contact, far too caught up in climax to hold back.

« Shen— » That name came out like a whimper, something a bit too needy for him to acknowledge it but at the moment he was blissed out, uncaring. As quick Zed fell back, boneless for a time. « Oh… »

For a time he didn’t register anything, feeling too good. Face turned in the pillow, eyes half-lidded, he recovered his breath and control. Soon enough he noticed the lack of contact, where it had been so pleasant before. His chest felt a bit cold where the latter had given his attention.

Lazily he looked around, curious not to register any contact. In no time he found Shen, standing by the bed as he took care of his armor and few clothes. Methodic undressing, without any attempt at making a show but Zed enjoyed it anyway.

« Hot. Come back here. » He didn’t expect much reply to this praise, as he had learned before. However it didn’t stop him from giving his opinion, especially right now.

As expected, Shen didn’t seem to acknowledge this and finished his task at hand. Once it was done he returned to bed and at the occasion brought lube, this was the intent for later. _Alright_.

Overall Zed felt better, the sudden vulnerability of their previous exchange was gone. No idea how he really felt about it, having greatly enjoyed it but it also brought up things he didn’t wish to question.

Yet as soon as Shen returned by his side, he went close and passed a hand through his hair. Always rather quiet but that gaze told too much when Zed looked back. It pushed him to get on next step, before this got too…too emotional. _Shit_. Instead he went to the latter’s cock and gave some attention.

A soft noise came up, close to a grunt but it betrayed Shen’s need. As quick Zed was motivated to do better, to make him react. He leaned closer to kiss his neck while keeping a fast pace around his cock, looking for more noises. _Come on_.

Sadly it didn’t last. After indulging shortly, Shen took his hand away : « Stop that. I still want to take you. »

« Alright alright. Then get on with it. » Zed tried to seem annoyed but truly he was impatient. Was it normal to want to give pleasure as much as receiving it ?

Just in time to notice that cold feeling down there when Shen circled his hole as simple warning. _Ouch, cold_. It would warm up in no time but it still felt like it. Soon enough this thought was gone, as soon as a finger pushed inside him.

By now it wasn’t a struggle, fairly used to their times together. Shen seemed to know that too because he quickly added a second finger inside and started scissoring. Slowly but surely it worked Zed open, at first not really bothered then getting aroused again. His cock hardened again with interest, especially when the latter decided to aim for his prostate. This was the moment when he lost it again, grabbing the sheets instead.

« Fuck…Better move soon, I don’t know how long I’ll last. » Said lowly, as casual as he could because truthfully, he was getting close in no time. No idea how Shen could get to him so easily.

« I doubt I’ll do better than you. You’ve been…really distracting. » Rather composed but truth told that he wasn’t so much in control. Soon it might definitely change.

A bit dizzying to hear. Zed still innerly purred to know he made the latter react like this, be it with his words or actions. Or simply by his looks. In any case it was some big praise and he accepted all of it.

While he tried not to get too enthusiast, he grabbed lube again to slick Shen’s cock. This would save them more time. As to prove the latter’s previous words, this quick work made Shen buck into the grasp in a way that looked too much like a reflex. Need speaking.

« Do it… » Not to be too vocal about his own craving but Zed really hoped he wouldn’t come a second time before the latter.

No need to ask twice. Shen pulled his fingers out, making the latter miss it for a short span of time, then he went on top of him. Again the same fluster hit, making Zed feel a bit funny to be right there, even as he spread himself without being asked to. Shen was right there, lying on top of him as to enjoy the maximum of skin to skin contact, looking at him with certain emotion. It even distracted Zed for a time, held breath when he found too much to see in the latter’s eyes. A sort of care, no longer this blank discipline.

Next second he cried out needily when Shen pushed inside. It was good, more than good and he felt him inching deeper while he clung to him with strenght. _Fuck fuck fuck…_

« Ahhhh… » At last it came out, when it was done. A bit breathless Zed held him close, maybe at the risk of leaving marks but neither cared.

« Good ? » Merely checking but something in Shen’s voice betrayed his advanced state of need. Neither would last indeed.

Zed didn’t dare to voice it so he simply nodded. This was too close, too needy, too gentle and he was unsure how he was supposed to function right then. So he let go, deciding to stop caring and enjoy it while it last. He couldn’t focus on the way Shen looked at him when he rocked inside, each time aiming to pleasure him. He wasn’t ready to see such emotions in a gaze, between need and sadness. Why feel like this as they fucked ? Why did he even cared to see such wreck in Shen’s gaze ? _Damnit…_

Like always, feelings got in the way. He didn’t even mean to but he felt it. If it wasn’t love, at least it could be called affection or care. It would be enough for him to know he mattered. Shen held him closely and before he had closed his eyes, he was still paying attention to Zed’s reactions. _Care_. Then why be sad when it was good ? He didn’t understand.

Orgasm caught up with him before he knew it, punching his breath out. It was too violent, he didn’t even remember much except pulling at Shen’s hair and swearing lowly each time he saw stars. Now his second climax shook him and he could just accept it, like he accepted the latter in his arms.

Fleetingly Zed was still aware of the continuous thrusts, shaking his frame in bed as it grew erratic. _Close…_ Himself was spent and pliant, semence in white ropes over his front. He opened his eyes to witness this and the view blessed him. Shen was still more than quiet for such activity but a few low moans escaped, chasing this dear bliss that he had given to his lover. Eyes closed. Abandon. Zed wished he could remember this in details.

« Zed… » It was a bit choked, too low but close enough to be heard.

The moves came to a rather violent point, until Shen finished running his peak. Then it slowed down little by little, leaving him seemingly exhausted in Zed’s arms. No questions, no words, just needed breath.

_Good job_. This was done, they could both relax. Zed was still a bit under the lovely shock of hearing the latter come while moaning his name. He would say it was hot but there was more than that, there were these damned emotions making everything difficult.

Having come first, he was back to himself and pretty quiet. Instead, his thoughts were loud, about what they did and what they were. Shen was still recovering, nuzzling closer in obvious lack of energy. This position was too close to be cold, affection was clear and Zed had some difficulties to deny it since he witness it at the moment. Small sigh.

Since they were staying like this, he indulged a little and carressed Shen’s hair. By now it was a bit disheveled, thanks to him, yet he liked to give in short attention. Again it rose the question of feelings. A bit unfair, he still wanted to continue this but there was no way to dodge the sentimental value of this time after bliss.

So Zed let it happen, trying hard to ignore the possibly gentle mood settling there.

After some time Shen seemed to have some energy back and pulled out, only to fall back by Zed side. This made him squirm lightly for the sudden emptiness but otherwise it was fine, he welcomed the latter in his arms.

Time stretched and silence stayed. In this position he could see a bit Shen’s face and he didn’t look so happy. Peaceful but sad. It wasn’t new, it happened every time after sex but right then he wanted to ask.

« What’s wrong ? » Zed tried to sound rather normal, as if he wasn’t concerned but probably it failed.

« Nothing. »

The exact answer given the first time. Zed wasn’t exactly annoyed but he knew when something was up.

« I’m not asking without reason. You always look sad when you’re here. What’s wrong ? »

Really, why was he bothering ? He couldn’t force Shen to speak but this was unnerving to see something and not be given an explanation.

Silence answered him this time, the latter prefering to nuzzle closer to his neck.

« Jeez. You know I’m not forcing you to come here. Go away if it’s so awful. » It hurt to say that and Zed didn’t know why he did it. Suddenly it was painful to even imagine not seeing the latter.

« I want to come here, to see you. » At last an answer but not the first seeked. A sigh went then Shen spoke again : « You…you remind me of someone. »

What a nice thing to say. Zed would have brushed this off but it hurt a lot more. Proof that he cared nonetheless. _Fuck_.

« Wow, I’m so lucky. For a time I thought you came here to see me specifically. Thanks for making clear it’s not the case. » Now that was plainly mean, on purpose.

No idea why he reacted like this but he did, hurt over this. Why make such a big deal about this ? Zed didn’t understand and slowly he wanted to move away. Was it so selfish to want someone entire’s attention ? Now it seemed that he was merely a substitute.

« I do come here for you specifically. Can you maybe let me explain ? » Something tinted the tone and it wasn’t anger or anything. Somehow, Shen seemed a bit shaken by the topic, oh so lightly.

About to reply, Zed still made an effort to stay quiet and listen. For now it hurt and he couldn’t see what would make it less painful.

Since he wasn’t cut off, Shen resumed : « You probably know I travel between universes. »

Obviously he expected a nod, an answer, anything. So Zed did : « Yeah. » _But I don’t know why it matters_.

« It may be difficult to grasp for someone like you, born in a specific universe and meant to stay in it. The thing is, you can see that as parallel universes. And so there are several versions of a same person, in different universes, each with their own life and reasons. »

This started to make sense and Zed’s heart ached, legitimately or not. _Several universes_.

« So… »

« I have known another Zed. Obviously not from this universe. »

He was right. It made sense. Zed didn’t know what to feel. It was too strange to have this particular knowledge about parallel universes and possibly several versions of himself. If Shen had come to him, it must have been – among other things – because he was already familiar with who he was. But would they be so different ? So similar ? This was leading to another headache.

« Oh. Can you tell me about him ? »

Zed was genuinely curious, it was such weird topic but he wanted to know what he could have been in another world.

« No. »

As on reflex Shen came closer, really holding tightly. This didn’t seem to be a happy topic and now Zed could understand the sadness. _He likes him ?_

« You two are together ? Then why come here to fuck ? » The second the words left him, Zed knew he had said something bad. Someone Shen ‘had known’, someone alike him and yet it made him sad. It wasn’t good. There was something unsaid. _He’s dead ?_ Strange to talk about a version of himself as a stranger but it could be the case.

« I don’t know him anymore. »

Worse than he thought. The tone was pretty clear, he shouldn’t mention this at all. There was pain and there was sadness, both too clear. Like mourning.

As if it wasn’t enough, Shen truly held him close in a manner that could be called protective, either for him or Zed. It was too much. It explained everything. Gingerly Zed returned everything, following this urge to soothe the pain from a wound still open.

_Alright_.

It left him right there, in bed, with a too silent Shen obviously struggling with bad memories. His feelings were more than puzzled and he didn’t know what to do with that new information. He wasn’t exactly a substitute. If he was correct, possibly Shen ended up seeking someone that he held dear in another universe, maybe to start all over again. However all this felt like he didn’t do it on purpose. There was something that tied them, too powerful to go against.

What about love then ? _I don’t know_. It was still there and after such intimate worship, Zed was unsure he could pretend he didn’t care. The way they held each other told otherwise. Plus it had hurt so much for a time to realize Shen probably had already someone. If it didn’t matter, he wouldn't have hurt so much.

Too many reasons to sigh. This was a mess of feelings and thoughts, sadness and affection. In any case Zed hoped it wouldn’t stay there. They could still be something, if they tried.

_Don’t go yet_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit scared this doesn't make sense but it's done, might as well hope now xD  
> thank you again for trying! My door is always open for suggestions or anything LoL related!
> 
> You can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
